I don't know you
by Rachfred123
Summary: It's been 4 years since Annabeth was kidnapped. Percy finally finds her, but realizes that this may not be the Annabeth he thought he knew.
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared at the wall. It was June 22nd, four years since Annabeth was kidnapped. He never gave up, he even kept a journal and recorded everyday. Annabeth would've laughed at that.

"Seaweed Brain? Keeping a journal? With his dyslexia? Yeah, right!"

He smirked a little at the thought, but it slowly faded off his face. Just like everything else in his world, it couldn't stay.

He remembered when he ran home to his mom, crying his eyes out. He remembered ignoring every single who flirted with him. That little sparkle in his eyes was gone. He was dead inside.

He sighed "amd started pacing the room. _Maybe today was the day he found her,_ He thought. He kept hoping, though he knew it was worthless. He ran his fingers through his messy black hair, and pulled on some clothes. He slipped on his tennis shoes and sighed, looking around his cabin before sitting on his bed. He looked at his watch and saw the ever present photo Tyson had added. He stared at her princess curls and ran a finger across the shiny image.

"I miss you." He gazed at her, drinking in her appearance. The smile, head thrown back in laughter at some Seaweed Brained remark he made. Sitting on the beach, sunlight shining on her face and across the sparkling water.

An Iris Message popped up and he looked up, startled. It was Thalia.

"Percy." She said, her eyes bloodshot. "Percy, we found her."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He stared at her, not comprehending the words. He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. Not daring to hope.

"Where are you."

"Florida." She replied. "Percy-"

He was already gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"BLACKJACK!" He screamed, his voice rising in hysteria. Then he realized he was rescuing demigods. He cursed and pulled out his phone. With shaking fingers he checked for flights. They all were delayed. He looked around manically with bloodshot eyes and an aunguished face. He cursed, and running to the beach, he dove into the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _1200 miles from Long Island to Florida. 20 minutes. 60 miles per minute._ Percy thought as he swam, his muscles bursting with fear. At 20 minutes, he jumped on the beach and ignored his jellylegs and aching arms. _Four years._ He ran, yelling for Thalia. He saw a silver deer in the woods, and silently thanked Artemis. "ANNABETH." He bellowed, chasing after the deer. It was a city, then the forest, then a field, then finally more forest.

He reached a small clearing and saw the hunters, yelling and shooting at a massivve cyclops. He reached Thalia, holding a flailing Annabeth, and gasped.

"SHES INSANE PERCY!" Thalia yelled, struggling to get a hold of Annabeth.

The cyclops yelled, "SHE'S MINE!" And Percy couldn't take it.

He unleashed his pent up rage and sorrow on the clearing. Yelling in pure aunguish, he uncapped Riptide and held out his pure arc of destruction. The earth shook and rain fell, surrounding the son of the sea. He stomped over to the cyclops and leaped. Striking him in the heart, he watched as the giant crumpled to his knees. His voice dropping to a deadly whisper, he said.

"You don't even deserve to look at her." His eyes like green tsunamis, covered in black storm clouds, and he withdrew his sword, looking at the body in disgust. The wind was howling as the son of the sea walked over to his long lost friend. Or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"Annabeth." He whispered. No one could hear the inner torment and vunerability in the word. Thalia was gripping her arms and legs as Annabeth flailed around. She whipped her head around to see Percy, but stared at his bloody sword. The dirty, matted curls fell in strands in her face. A dry, manical laugh came harshly out of her throat. Her dull gray eyes drifted to meet Percy's broken ones. "He'll come back." A crazed light shone in her eyes. "I know he will." Her gaze fell on the dead cyclops before she passed out. An exhausted Thalia dropped her body as Percy sank to his knees and sobbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The first time Annabeth woke up in camp, she shrieked and flailed at her padded handcuffs. She refused to eat or talk. The next day, she broke her handcuffs and they found her hiding in the corner of Percy's cabin. She was rocking back and forth in a ball, whispering "Sea. Salt. Sea Salt." over and over again. She hissed at anyone who came near, and only moved when Percy told her to.

Percy's POV

"I hate you." She said, glaring at me. It hurt, but I got used to it after the first 30 times. She was sitting on my bed, wearing my t-shirt and her shorts. I made her shower and change, and she refused to wear anything but my shirt and her shorts. Other than her...um... like underwear and stuff.

"Floor." She said, and I sat on the floor, leaning against my bedframe. Hey, as long as she talked to me and ate, I'd sit on the floor. I didn't really mind. She still yelped whenever she saw people and she hid behind me. I'd just smile awkwardly and tried to act like I wasn't fazed by her breathing against my back. I wanted to hug her so badly. She was Annabeth, just a different Annabeth. I twisted around to look at her face, but then leaned back and let her play with my hair. It's been 5 days since we found her, and there's not much progress. Say she hates me, sleep, eat, say she hates me some more. I'm hoping she will get better.

A bright light filled the room. Annabeth shrieked and hid behind me. I sighed. I was expecting this visit for a while. Standing infront of me was lady Athena.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Percy's POV

"Hello Perseus." I stood up and bowed. "My Lady." Annabeth was peeking out from behind me, and regarding Athena with a critical eye. I hope she recognized her own mom. Athena stared at her evenly. Annabeth paused, and you could see her thinking. The pout of her lips, the creasing of her forehead, eyes closing.

After a moment, she opened her eyes. "Mother." she said, with no emotion. Athena replied with an even "Annabeth." There was a silence, then Athena turned to me. "Contact me if there's any progress." I inclined my head. "I will, my Lady." She dissapeared with another flash, and Annabeth turned to me. I brushed off my pants, and stared at her. "Are you hungry?" She didn't reply, which I took as a yes. "I hate you." She finally said, and I sighed and left.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

The boy was familiar. The scent of the room was comforting, and he was nice. I had to hate him though, or else he would get hurt. He can't be hurt. If Luke realizes I like the boy, he would kill him. So I have to hate him. But he's so nice. He listens to me, and didn't hurt me when I told him what to do, like Luke. But he could be just like Luke and be all nice and hurt me when I least expect it. So I have to hate him. Percy. I like how his name was so familiar. I saw my mom and I didn't know what to say. He stood infront of me though, I like how he's so protective. He's not like Luke. He doesn't yell or hit me. I know they will come find me again, Find me and hurt me. Maybe I could live this dream a little longer.

Percy came back with more food and I ate. It was the first time I fed myself in 4 years. Luke would feed me, and Percy did once I told him too. He bandaged all my scars and was really gentle and nervous. I don't know why he is so nice to me. I decided to ask him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" He froze. He thought for a moment then said. "Because you deserve it." I looked at him before saying. "You are just going to be nice to me then hurt me and hit me just like Luke." He stared at me. "Luke did this? All the scars?" I didn't mean to let that slip. I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "I hate you." He was gripping his plate really tightly. It cut into his hand, and he started bleeding. He didn't look like he cared.

"He will die." He muttered. "I'll always protect you, Annabeth." He finally said, looking at me. I looked at his eyes and noticed how beautiful the sea green was. He had pure honesty showing, something that Luke never had. I crawled back in bed, and Percy moved and lay down on the floor. I thought for a moment before saying. "Bed." He jerked his head up and froze, before climbing on his bed and lying next to me. I curled into his stomach, letting him sleep curled around me protectively. He was tense, before finally draping his arm around me slowly, and I listened untill his breathing evened out and slept.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Percy's POV

She said "Bed." And I freaked out. I freaked out more when she curled up against me like she used too. I draped my arm around her and let my chin rest on her head, and I inhaled the lemony scent I missed so much. I fell asleep feeling whole again, and I wasn't sure I ever wanted to wake up.


	10. Chapter 10

Percys POV

I woke up to Annabeth shaking on the bed. She shivered and gasped. I momentarily backed away and she convulsed on the bed. She looked up, and her eyes were bright gray, not the dull gray I was so used to with this Annabeth. These were the eyes I loved, my girlfriend's eyes. She looked at me. "Seaweed Brain." I wanted to hug her but she raised her hand and stopped me. "I don't have much time." Those words were so similar to Luke's. "Luke did this. Find him. Save me." She said, and then she collapsed and her head rolled. I left her there, and rested her head on the pillow before tucking her in. "I won't give up on you. I'll love you forever." I whispered. I was already in the shower before I heard her reply, "That's what Luke said."


	11. Chapter 11

When I got out of the shower, I saw Annabeth, shivering in the corner. It hurt me so much to see her like this, and it took all the love I had for her to turn away. I did this. I look at that mass of blonde hair, those lips I've kissed so many times, and the tears pouring down her face. Luke did this. I will make him pay. I gripped the doorknob so hard it cracked, and it made Annabeth cry harder. She was scared. She was scared, of me. The thought brought me to my knees. I clutched my head as I sobbed. I screamed, and agonizing cry of pain. She would never be the same. She would never love me. I punched the wall. Let physical pain distract me from my thoughts. I curled into a ball, shuddering. I took a deep breath. I would do this for Annabeth. How could I be so selfish? She was in there. She had to be. I crawled over to her, clutching my ruined hand. "I-I...Oh gods Annabeth, I'm so sorry." I crumpled next to her, and let the darkness overcome me.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up in my bed, tucked in, with a bandaged hand. Annabeth was sleeping next to me. I didn't move, or falter in my breathing. She would wake up, and I wanted- no-needed, this moment to last. She did this for me. Maybe the Annabeth I knew is gone...But maybe there is still hope. I would find Luke and get him to fix her. I needed my Annabeth back.

Sadly, she woke up, after I stared at her beautiful face. Her eyes were hazy, and red rimmed from crying. She looked at me, and then at the bed. Then she looked at herself. She then was confused. "You didn't touch me. My clothes are on." Now I was confused. "Do what? Wait, is that what Luke did?!" My voice rose higher. She flinched, and before I could blink was back at the corner. "He yelled. Yelling is bad. I don't like when you yell." I missed the Annabeth that spoke elegantly. This person...it wasn't her. I walked over to her slowly, trying not to scare her. Man, I was trying so hard it hurt. "I won't yell. I'm sorry." I whispered. I laid my hand on her shoulder carefully, and she flinched, bracing for a hit. When nothing happened, she slowly turned to me. Her gray eyes shone with unshed tears. We sat there, staring at each other. Her lip quivered, staring at me with those eyes. We both leaned in...and kissed.


End file.
